


Zwyczajnie za dużo miłości

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Krótka scena z życia synów Fëanora. Rozkmina emocjonalna na temat nadmiernego przywiązania braci do siebie nawzajem.Znaczy taka nie wprost rozkmina.





	Zwyczajnie za dużo miłości

Fëanor siedział swoim zwyczajem przy biurku, ubrany jedynie w lekką koszulę i zmięte lniane spodnie. Drobniutkimi szydełkami – pożyczonymi zapewne od Nerdanel – dłubał w jakimś niewielkim i ażurowym mechanizmie, delikatnie i cierpliwie obracając zębatki wielkości paznokci, czy przeplatając druciki, mrucząc przy tym zaklęcia wzmacniające poszczególne elementy.   
  


Elf zdawał się nie zdawać sprawy z obecności jednego z synów – to były jednak tylko pozory. Po samej zbliżającej się energii rozpoznał Curufina, który jako jedyny poza Maitimo nie wywoływał u ojca natychmiastowego wzmożenia czujności. Jego dzieci miały bardzo różne charaktery, ale tylko dwoje widząc pracującego nad czymś ojca potrafiły usiąść niedaleko i zachować ciszę oraz bezruch. Pierworodny był po prostu najstarszy i w jakimś stopniu jednał się z rodzicami – pomagał im wychowywać pozostałe dzieci i był zdecydowanie najbardziej odpowiedzialny. Często u ojca w pracowni szukał po prostu spokoju i odpoczynku.   
  


Curufin natomiast z widoczną przyjemnością odkładał różne sprawy na bok, by móc przyglądać się pracującemu ojcu. Fëanor zdawał sobie sprawę, że fascynacja jego syna do tworzenia jest praktycznie tak wielka jak jego, a zdolności tej fascynacji towarzyszące, były niemalże nie do odróżnienia od ojcowskich.  
  
Dlatego właśnie po pewnym czasie przestał się przejmować rozpalonym spojrzeniem błądzącym po jego palcach i po tym co akurat one trzymały. Zaklęcia mówił nieco głośniej, by dziecko było w stanie się ich szybciej nauczyć a co za tym idzie – być może mieć możliwość je udoskonalić, albo chociaż biegle je rozumieć już na wczesnym poziomie.   
  
Chciał możliwie najlepiej przekazać, być może najbliższemu mu w pasji synowi, wszystko co sam osiągnął. 

 

_ Curufinwe z początku myślał że udaje mu się podpatrywać ojca, gdy ten jest w pełni skupiony na swoich dziełach – myślą być może oddalony o niewysłowione odległości,  obecny tylko w świecie materialnym.  _

__  
Szybko jednak pojął jak bardzo się mylił, sądząc że jego ukochany ojciec może czegoś nie zauważyć. Przez cały dzień sobie wyrzucał że mógł mieć swojego rodziciela za kogoś tak roztrzepanego, do tego stopnia że Fëanor wziął go na bok – syn ze wstydu nie mógł przełknąć nawet łyżki zupy.  
  
Och jak on się wtedy śmiał! Curufin pamiętał jak ojciec najpierw wręcz płakał śmiejąc się z całą serdeczną wesołością, a potem wciskał go w swoją pierś, głaszcząc pocieszająco ramiona i plecy.  
  
  
Dzisiaj już bez zbędnego hałasu po prostu wchodził do pracowni i siadał całkiem blisko ojca. Wiedział że jedyne czego nie wolno robić, to nie dotykać jego ciała, ani nie sięgać rękami nad stół.   
  
Wolno natomiast było obchodzić zarówno ojca jak i biurko z każdej dostępnej strony. Parę razy Feanor wręcz wykorzystał tę ruchliwość dziecka, i prosił o podawanie różnych przedmiotów. Szybko jednak obaj odkryli, że o wiele bardziej zabawne i ciekawe jest kiedy starszy elf po prostu wyciąga rękę w stronę syna, a ten na podstawie dokonanych obserwacji, ma przynieść odpowiednie narzędzie. 

 

 

 

Aktualnie Curufin był na etapie, kiedy mógł bez cienia skrępowania czy obawy dostawić sobie krzesło do biurka ojca i nawet oprzeć się o nie lekko. Wpatrywał się jak zaklęty w poruszającego się spokojnie rodziciela, na ledwie widoczne drgnięcia mięśni naokoło jego przedramion, napięcia drobnych ścięgien w dłoni czy nadgarstku czy nawet na wysuwające się zza ucha czarne włosy.  
  
Młodszy Noldor nawet nie zarejestrował dlaczego, ale sięgnął w pewnej chwili do głowy ojca, i w kompletnym zamyśleniu założył mu z powrotem kosmyk włosów za ucho.   
  
Cały wewnętrznie aż zadrżał, gdy spotkało go za to zaskoczone spojrzenie Fëanora. Elf zmarszczył delikatnie – ledwo widocznie! - brwi i spojrzał dziecku prosto w oczy.  
  
  
Curufin nie wiedział co takiego mogło pokazywać jego własne spojrzenie, ale wiedział że z chwili na chwilę czuje się coraz mocniej odsłonięty na ewentualną reprymendę.  
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Fëanor odepchnął od siebie obecnie składany mechanizm, i porwał go w ramiona, mocno wciskając w swoją pierś.  
  
\- Ojcze…? - Curufin nie mógł poznać własnego, osłabionego głosu, kiedy oplatał ojca ramionami, a jego głowa jakoś naturalnie układała się tuż pod brodą starszego mężczyzny. Feanor nie odpowiadał, a Curufin zasłuchał się w biciu jego serca, i miłym, cichym szumie całego, prężnie działającego organizmu. 

 

\- Synku...synku za mocno nas kochasz. Zdecydowanie za mocno nas kochasz wiesz?

\- Tato, nie rozumiem o czym…

\- Nie rób wam tego.

\- Tato?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Curufin otworzył nagle oczy, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech.   
  
Miał wrażenie że jego ciało się pali, a on sam zaraz udusi.  
  
  
Leżał w jakimś namiocie – tak, namiocie, kształt dachu, odpowiednie zapachy – a pomiędzy jego nogami leżał brat, Celegorm, tulący głowę do jego brzucha i ściskający przez sen jego pośladek i obejmujący jego udo. 

 

 

\- To sen...to tylko sen. - westchnął ciężko elf, usiłując się możliwie szybko uspokoić.  
  
Jednak gdy tylko zamknął na moment oczy, pod powiekami zobaczył ogniste spojrzenie szarych, ojcowskich oczu. W których to oczach tliły się łzy.  
  
„Nie rób wam tego” - dudniło w uszach młodego księcia, który powoli, pomału spojrzał na swojego brata.  
  
Z którym spędził noc.  
  
\- Nie...nie...nie, proszę nie. - Curufin otwierał coraz szerzej oczy, wiedząc przecież doskonale że TAKI sen to nie przypadek.   
  
I że będzie z tym kompletnie sam. Celegorm nie zrozumie.  
  
  
Nikt nie zrozumie że można tak patrzeć na członka rodziny. 


End file.
